15 years later
by dandan123
Summary: My hair whipped behind me as I looked out at the lake. "Bella he tricked me I would never have done that to you had I known." "Edward I want to believe you but..." "Bella you would know if I was lying." "You once told me you were a very good liar"
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea for a story so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

15 years. 15 years and counting. That is how long it had been since Edward turned me into a vampire. It was our first day at United Public School District 7, Des Lacs, North Dakota. The city itself has an estimated 200 people more or less. As Edward drove the Volvo up to the school, I looked around. The school had a small campus and 3 buildings to accommodate 4 grades.

"_Nervous?" _Edward asked mentally.

"_A little" _I replied silently. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. I had two powers. The first one is that I don't need blood. Carlisle thinks this is because of my hate for blood when I was human. The second is that I can control people's thoughts. I barely ever used this power as I believed that people should be allowed to think what they want. It came in handy when the Volturi tried to recruit me. The down side is that this power seemed to have opened my mind so Edward could read my thoughts. The rest of the family hated our little silent conversations but I loved them. It was nice not having everyone know what Edward and I talked about.

He smiled at me and we got out of the car and the rest of the family got out of Alice's Porsche, since we all couldn't fit in the Volvo. We all walked to the office and Edward walked up to the desk while the rest of us hung back.

"We're new here and need schedules." Edward said and flashed a dazzling smile which flustered the middle-aged woman working behind the desk.

"Certainly. What is your last name?"

"Cullen" Edward said and the woman behind the desk looked up the name on the computer.

"You are Emmett?" She asked reading from the computer.

"No, I'm Edward."

"Oh, okay." She said and printed out a sheet. "Here is your schedule and a slip that needs to be signed by your teachers. What are your sibling's names?"

"Alice, Isabella and Emmett. Then there is Jasper and Rosalie Hale,"

"Okay here you are." She said after she had printed out more schedules and handed Edward more slips.

"Thank you" He said and flashed another smile.

"You're welcome" she said. "_I hope he comes back. He is fine."_ I heard her think and scowled to myself but restrained from changing her thoughts. I had a jealousy issue. Edward walked back to us and handed us our schedules.

"_I made sure we had almost all of the same classes." _Edward told me

"_Thanks." _ I grabbed his hand and we walked to our first class, English, which we had with Alice. I pretended I was 17 so I could have classes with Edward.

"This year is going to be so much fun." She said skipping along just in front of us. _"Bella try not to fall in love with any werewolves this time around."_ Alice teased me and both Edward and I glared at her. I was about to alter her thoughts just a little when she said "Don't you dare" looking me right in the eye. Edward had a small smile on his face. We reached the class and Edward released my hand. We each handed the teacher our slips and she told us to sit in the three seats in the back of the room. She signed them and we took our seats. The class was studying Jane Eyre which I had read a hundred times so I let my mind drift. I thought about Edward's excitement when he found out that I was immune to blood and insisted that we attend Dartmouth. It took some persuasion on his part and I finally agreed. We attended Dartmouth for four years then took a vacation together and then I attended a fine arts community college with Alice for two years and then I took a break form school for several years and finally here I was. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling.

"_Aren't you glad I talked you into going to Dartmouth?"_

"_No, I wish I had known about my mind powers then."_

He mentally chuckled.

"_Would you guys stop conversing mentally I feel so left out." _Alice complained. We laughed and linked our index fingers just out of sight of the teacher. I listened to the teacher a little and took a few notes. We had an essay as homework but it was fairly simple in my opinion. Edward and I headed to math while Alice headed to science.

The rest of the morning passed smoothly. All the guys in the school kept checking me out and Edward glared at them. I kept asking him to behave himself but gave up when he didn't listen. I'll admit that I did tamper with a few of the girls thoughts when they looked at Edward but I tried not to. I really did. As we walked into the cafeteria we saw Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett already sitting at a table. Alice pranced along ahead of us into the line-up. Edward and I bought our food and sat down with others. I entertained myself reading other people's thoughts.

"_I wonder if the one with black hair is single."_

"_That blonde better not steal my boyfriend."_

"_Wow the milk is fresh today"_

"_That brown haired girl is f-i-n-e." _ When I heard that thought I grasped Edward's hand and pulled him to face me then I put my lips on his. He was confused.

"_Some of the guys are wondering if I'm single. I am trying to make it clear that I'm not."_

"_Okay I'm definitely not against this," _Edward responded. We broke apart and smiled at each other. "_I'm going to have to hunt again soon."_

My smile turned into a small frown. "_I'll come with you."_

"_No Bells. You know how I hate when you see me like that."_

"_And you know how I hate to be away from you."_

"_I hate being away from you too but I won't be far and I'll only be gone a day."_

I bit my lip and looked down. He put his hand on my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. _"Alice is going to stay with you. I'm going with Emmett and Jasper."_

"_Oh yay." _ I thought sarcastically. He chuckled and kissed me lightly. The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon we were driving home.

**So did you like it? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

"_Edward, Bella?" _I heard Carlisle ask.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Edward said sitting up from where he was lying on our bed.

"Well Alice said there is going to be a-a visitor and I think that it would be…best if you and Bella left for a while," Carlisle struggled through the sentence trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Why? Who's coming?" I asked sitting up and grabbing Edward's hand.

"It's…….Jacob and the pack." Carlisle finally admitted.

"But how did Alice see that he was coming?"

"Everything just disappeared all of a sudden so it must have been a werewolf and she has a very good feeling that it is Jacob's pack."

"How much time do we have?" Edward asked.

"Until Saturday week."

It was already Tuesday. "Okay but I don't think that it is necessary to leave. I think that I can handle seeing Jacob again," trying to convince myself as well as them.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked and shot a quick glance at Carlisle. He left leaving us alone.

"_I'm sure. It'll be okay because I've already married you and become a vampire so Jake can't possibly try and talk me out of anything." _I thought, glad that Edward could read my mind because if I had to think that my voice would have probably cracked. Edward put his arms around me feeling my discomfort.

"_It'll be alright." _He thought and we sat like that for what felt like days.

I parked my 2008 Volvo s40 **(picture on my profile) **and got out of the car. Once I drove Edward's Volvo at 150 miles per hour I couldn't drive my truck again. I loved the speed. I was stubborn though and refused to lose some of my dignity and ask Edward for a car. He can read my mind and could see that I wanted a new car and immediately asked what kind of car I wanted.

We walked into school and went to English, Alice yapping in our ears the entire way. We sat in our seats and handed in our homework. I rested my head in my hands. Edward put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"_Jacob won't be a problem I'm sure."_

"_What if he wants to fight, Edward?"_

"_I don't think that he will. He loves you too much to rip your throat out."_

"_Do you think he still loves me?"_

"_I'm sure of it."_

I groaned softly, too quiet for human ears.

"_Don't worry love it'll be fine."_

"_You won't hunt when he comes right? I don't think that I can handle seeing him on my own."_

"_I'll be there. Stop worrying, love." _Edward took his hand off my shoulder and turned to listen in class. I looked at Alice who was staring straight forward, adamantly.

"_You guys are so annoying with all your private talks."_

"We were just talking about Jacob coming. Nothing important." I whispered to Alice too low for the teacher to hear. She scowled nonetheless.

As we walked to lunch I heard one guy planning to come and ask me out. I was getting really fed up with all of this. _How dense do you have to be to realize that I am taken? _Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged and gave him a peck on the lips. We got our lunch and sat down at a table with Emmett, Rose and Jasper as usual. About five minutes after we sat down Rose got up and just walked away. Emmett looked around confused then got up and followed her.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"I don't know she was blocking her mind."

"Change her thoughts so you can figure it out." Alice suggested.

"No. If she doesn't want us to know then I have to respect that." I leaned against Edward's shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. I tried to read Emmett's mind but Rosalie must have asked him to block his mind.

"_What do you think is up?" _I asked silently.

"_I don't know I wasn't concentrating on her thoughts before she left."_

"_Me either."_

"Alice can you see anything?"

"About what?"

"About Rosalie. Why is she acting like that?"

"Oh is she blocking her thoughts?"

"Emmett is too."

"Okay let me see." Her face went blank as she tried to see what was up with Rosalie. After a few minutes she came back to life.

"She is thinking about leaving the coven." Alice said, though Edward and I had both seen what she had seen.

"This isn't good." I said.

"Don't worry about it this isn't the first time." Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I met you she almost left. When she met Emmett she almost wanted to leave but he managed to talk her out of it."

"Oh well maybe she wants to leave because of Jacob coming. Should I alter her thoughts just a bit?"

"No, I'm sure she'll come to her senses and even if she doesn't we have to let her do what she wants."

"But we know what's best for her."

"Bells" He said.

"Fine. Let her go off into that cold unforgiving world on her own."

Edward laughed. "She can take care of herself and Emmett will go wherever she does."

I tried to look into Rose's mind again, but it was still blocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews I love you all. Without further ado here is the next chapter.**

I was sitting with Alice watching some reality show. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were all out hunting. I wasn't really paying attention when I heard her scream.

"EMMETT I WILL NOT BE CONVINCED OTHERWISE." Alice and I looked at each other confused.

"_Find out what she's thinking."_

"_Emmett can be such a jerk sometimes. I am sticking to my decision no matter this time."_

"I think that she is going to leave." Right after I said this Edward came running down the stairs.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Kitchen." I replied. He ran into the kitchen, Alice and I immediately got up and followed. There stood Rosalie wielding a pot and Emmett trying to calm her down. Edward was holding her shoulders and telling her to drop the pot. After a few minutes she dropped the pot and it clattered on the ground. Edward took his hands off her shoulders and Emmett walked up and hugged her.

"Rose please don't leave." Alice said and Rosalie looked at her.

"Yeah, we'll miss you too much." I replied.

"Why do you want to leave?" Edward asked.

"None of your business." She replied. I tried to read her mind but it was filled with _I'm leaving and never coming back _thoughts with no room for reasoning.

"Please Rose I don't want to leave." Emmett begged.

"So, don't. I'm leaving."

"You know I won't let you leave without me."

"Well, you can do what you want, I'm leaving." She said and left the kitchen. Emmett looked right at me.

"Can you……." He trailed off but I knew what he meant.

"No, she has the right to make her own decisions."

"I don't want to leave and I don't want to live without her." Emmett said and sat down in a chair and covered his face.

"_Bella, can't you make an exception?"_ Emmett thought.

"No Emmett it wouldn't be fair to her." I looked at Edward.

"_What should I do? It wouldn't be fair to Rose but I don't want Emmett to leave."_

"_I don't know."_

"_What would you do?"_

"_I would help out Emmett I suppose. It's probably not in Rosalie's best interest to leave. But, do what you think is right, love."_ Edward said, looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I turned to Alice who had stayed silent the whole time.

"Alice, can you see anything?"

"Only that she's leaving."

I groaned. Edward walked over and hugged me then stood beside me and held my hand.

"_Just do what you can to be able to live with yourself."_

"_Alright" _I thought and concentrated on Rosalie's mind. Then I thought:

"_I can't abandon my family in their time of need."_

"I think that you're saved Emmett."

"Really? Did you change her thoughts?"

"Well, yes-"

"BELLA!" Rosalie screamed.

"_Great, I've been caught." _

Edward chuckled. Rosalie came into the kitchen and stood right in front of me. Edward's hand tightened around mine.

"DON'T EVER CHANGE MY THOUGHTS AGAIN."

I flinched at her tone.

"Rosalie don't yell at Bella. I asked her to do it." Emmett said standing up and facing Rose.

"She was just trying to help." Edward defended pulling me slightly behind him out of habit and overprotection.

"Emmett I want to leave."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Let's get going." Rose said and left with Emmett in tow.

"Wait!" Emmett screeched.

"What now?"

He came over and gave each one of us a hug and Edward a hair ruffle. "Say goodbye to Esme, Carlisle and Jasper for me."

"Bye Emmett we'll miss you." I said as he hugged me. "Come back and visit if you can."

"I will Bells."

"Bye everyone" Rosalie said as she pulled Emmett out of the room, leaving the kitchen feeling lonely and empty. Edward looked at me.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_No. Do you think he'll come back?"_

"_I don't know."_

"Just stop with the silent conversations." Alice almost yelled.

"Sorry Alice." I said and Edward nodded in agreement. Edward hugged me and then led me out into the living room. Alice followed us.

"When are Jasper, Carlisle and Esme going to be home?" I asked Alice.

"In about ten minutes." She said and I nodded. Edward took me over to the couch and he sat down. I sat on his lap and Alice sat beside us. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

Ten minutes later Jasper, Carlisle and Esme walked through the door. _"How are we going to tell them? What if they get mad? Is it our fault?"_

"_Calm down, Bella it'll be okay."_

"Why is everyone feeling so somber?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper!" Alice said and danced over to meet him halfway.  
"Hello, but I wasn't gone that long."

"Rosalie and Emmett left." She whispered, which was so unlike Alice.

"They did?"

"Yeah. I don't know why though."

"Emmett only left because Rose was going." Edward said.

"Oh"

"Yeah and she was blocking her thoughts the entire time." I chimed in.

"This isn't good." Carlisle said.

"Do you think they will come back?" I asked the room at large. Nobody spoke. I looked at Edward, hopefully.

"_I don't know, love."_

My face fell.

"_It'll be okay though." _He said as he kissed me on the lips.

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just have a feeling."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." _He thought and kissed me on the lips.

**Saturday**

The rest of the week came and went and before I knew it, it was Saturday. There was still no sign of Rosalie and Emmett.

"How much more time Alice?"

"About an hour."

"Okay. I can do this." I told myself. Edward came down the stairs and appeared at my side.

"_It's going to be okay."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."_

"_You can't know that."_

"_Stop worrying."_ By then Alice had got so irritated that she left. I went to the couch and collapsed onto it. Edward followed and pulled me onto his lap. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

"_Do you think that Rose and Emmett are okay?"_

"_I'm sure they're fine, Bells."_

"_I wish I could have your confidence." _I pouted.

He chuckled. We sat in silence for a little bit. I rested my head on his chest and just listened to his slow, rhythmic breathing. For a while, we just sat like that, holding each other.

"_Do you hear that?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_His thoughts?" _ I sat up straight and listened.

"_I wish it hadn't come to this." _Jacob's voice, even familiar through his mind, said. My still heart leaped at the sound of his voice. I looked at Edward, quizzically. He shrugged in response. _"If Bella had only chosen me this wouldn't have happened." _I shuddered. What had I done this time? As I thought that Jacob came bursting through the door. Edward and I stood and Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper came running out to join us.

"The Volturi. They killed Paul." I heard gasps erupt around me as Edward clutched my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Volturi killed Paul. What's not to get? And now I need-"

"Why?" I asked cutting him off.

"They killed him because he tried to attack the tiny one."

"Jane." I whispered. Edward tightened his grip on my hand.

"Why did he attack her?" I asked, worried for the rest of the pack.

"She said she found out about werewolves and wanted to take us all, to join her and her little gang of bloodsuckers and then station us in places, to spy, and see if there are any bloodsuckers breaking the rules. Sam told her 'no' and then she did some sort of mind thing and burned Sam, which burned us all."

"Then what happened?" I urged as he had trailed off.

"I asked her if there was something else that we could do for her instead, like a trade, and she told me that if we got Bella to join them she would leave us alone. Paul said that there was no such chance and she did that mind thing again. Once she stopped Paul leaped up and attacked her so she ordered her bloodsuckers to….." Jacob finished and everyone was silent, mourning Paul's death.

Edward was first to speak, "You are not taking Bella."

"It's either her or my whole pack."

"No, absolutely not."

"We have to do something." Carlisle spoke up.

"They are not getting Bella," growled Edward.

"No of course not but we have to do something."

"I hope you aren't suggesting that we fight the Volturi," Esme said.

"No of course not." Carlisle replied.

"Jake isn't there anything else we could do?" I asked.

"There are no more options. Please, Bella," he begged, stepping closer to me. "They're all I have."

"Jake I can't……live the life they live there. Don't you understand? They kill humans!"

"You are just as selfish as you always were. Letting the lives of six people get changed just so you don't have to change yours," Jake spat and then turned and left.

"I feel awful." I said and hid my face in my hands.

"It'll be okay." Edward told me as he wrapped his arms around.

"No, it won't I selfishly turned my back on friends in need." I dry sobbed.

"Bells, shh, shhh" Edward hushed me. I looked up and saw that the rest of the family had left.

"_Edward you still haven't gone hunting."_ I traced the deep circles under his eyes.

"_I didn't want to leave you when you were so anxious." _

"_Awww, that's sweet. Now go!" _I commanded and he looked shocked.

"Why so demanding?"

"Because you need to hunt and you are so overprotective sometimes." My voice was gruff.

"You sound mad, love."

"No, silly, I'm not mad. I just want you to go. You never go. Now fetch Jasper. He is thinking about hunting, too."

"I don't want to abandon you in your time of need though."

"I'll be fine. I have Alice And if you don't go far we still have each other." I said tapping my temple. The farthest we had tested was 30 miles and then it started to get fuzzy. We think that it is farther than when we just read others thoughts because we are so in tune with each other.

"Alright, if you insist." He said and took off to find his brother. I went and found Alice. She was flipping through a fashion magazine but stopped when she heard me enter.

"Bella!" she said jumping up and hugging me.

"You just saw me five minutes ago."

"Yeah but that was before I found out that we would be spending the rest of the day together," she sang. I groaned. "Hey you thought of it in the first place."

"Yeah, to get Edward out of the house to hunt."

"Nonetheless we get to spend the day together. What do you want to do?"

"How about we play the silent game? Whoever talks first loses." I said with fake cheerleader peppiness.

"Bella let's be serious here."

"Says the queen of excitement." I rolled my eyes as I said this.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"No"

"What about watching a movie?"

"Okay fine" I said knowing I probably I wouldn't even watch the movie but 'talk' with Edward. She pranced downstairs and went over to their vast movie collection in the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked as I sat down.

"I don't know you can pick," I said, tired of her Energizer bunny of doom energy.

"Okay." She picked the movie The Devil Wears Prada, typical Alice, put it in the DVD player and sat on the couch.

"Alice you know I hate this movie. It makes no sense why someone would want to make a movie about fashion."

"Hey you said I could pick the movie and I happen to like this movie."

"Of course _you_ would." She didn't respond because the movie started. I tuned it out.

"_Edward, you there?"_

"_Yes, love."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Just up in the mountains."_

"_Okay. When will you be home?"_

"_Later tonight."_

"_Okay, sorry am I bothering you?"_

"_Of course not. I can multi-task." _I could almost hear him smirking.

"_Yes I know, just checking." _

"_What is Alice inflicting upon you?"_

"_We're just watching a movie, nothing too bad."  
_He mentally chuckled. _"You're too good to her you know that?"_

"_Yes, I know."_

"_What are you watching anyway?"_

"_The Devil wears Prada."_

"_That is such an Alice movie."_

"_I know."_

It was silent for a few moments and I decided to watch a bit of the movie. Right after Andy got the job at the magazine Edward asked,

"_Are you going to the club tonight with Alice?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_oops. Alice didn't tell you?"_

"_No, she didn't."_

"_Well, Alice is planning a night out because she wants to take you mind off the stress at hand. I didn't think you would want to go though."_

"_Actually, Edward, I think I will go. I don't get out enough."_

"_Alice will be happy. She has been dreading telling you."_

"_Well I guess I'll tell her then she can stop worrying."_

"_Yeah she'll be glad to hear it."_

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I'm going to come tonight."

"You are? YAY!!" She hugged me and I smiled. I loved making Alice happy. I tried to tune into the movie again. After the movie was over Alice jumped up off the couch.

"Okay they're going to be home in a couple of hours then we'll leave. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Let's go get ready!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine let's go." I said and stood up.

**How did you like it? Next Chapter is their night out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews. It really helps motivate me.**

Alice took me upstairs and she curled my hair and put it in a messy bun. Then she shoved me into a little black dress with spaghetti straps. It did look amazing against my pale skin. She went over-the-top with her outfit as usual. She wore a dress that looked like mine except that it was red…..with sequins…and glitter.

"Here are your shoes." She held out a pair of strappy, high heels.

"Alice you know I hate high heels."

"I know Bella but you don't fall over anymore remember?"

"Fine. I'll wear the shoes." I slipped on the shoes and looked at her feet with were covered in black and red stilettos. It took us about five minutes to get ready so we still had a couple of hours to kill.

"_Bells you look amazing"_

"_Thanks Edward."_

"_Are you going to dance or are you still refusing to do that?"_

"_I'll dance don't worry." _I replied as I chuckled.

"What do you want to do now? We have a couple of hours until they get home."

"I don't know. We could watch another movie."

"Alright I guess." Alice replied and we went downstairs. There was a knock at the door. I went to open it and Alice squealed.

"What is it?" I focused on the person's mind who was outside the door and smiled. I ran over and flung open the door.

"Rosalie!" I shouted and gave her a hug. Alice ran over and practically tackled her. "What are you doing back?" She smiled and looked behind her. Emmett came up the stairs.

"I convinced her."

"Emmett!" Alice shouted and hugged him. The size comparison was comical. It was like a Barbie hugging an over-muscular Greyhound. I went up and hugged him too.

"Rose, why did you leave in the first place?"

She went over and took Emmett's hand. "I was tired of all the drama and all the danger but I'm okay now."

"I'm glad you came back." Just then Carlisle and Esme strode in.

"Rose, Emmett. You're back." Esme said and gave them both a hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving. Can you forgive me?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

"Guess what? We're going to a club tonight and now we can celebrate you guys coming home." Alice told them while hopping up and down.

Rosalie smiled and Emmett cheered.

"Where are Edward and Jasper?" Emmett asked looking around. "How come they aren't joy crying over our return?"

"They went hunting." I said. "Hold on." I shut my eyes. "_Edward?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_Emmett and Rose are home."_

"_They are?"_

"_Yeah. When are you coming back?"_

"_Right now. Just let me get Jasper."_

"_Okay. Hurry."_

"They are coming back right now."

"I'm going to go change." Rosalie said and went upstairs. Emmett went and sat on the couch.

"It was a rough week. I knew she was stubborn but I never knew she was that stubborn."

"Well we'll be off to a club in a minute and the last week will be forgotten." I told him.

"Yeah, good plan Alice."

"Thanks."

"Alice how come you didn't see them coming home?"

"I think I didn't see them coming because they came back right when they decided to. There was no time." Just then Edward and Jasper walked in.

"Hey Emmett!" Jasper called, gave Emmett and man-hug then went and gave Alice a peck on the cheek. Edward did the same except he kissed _me_ on the lips. Rose came down and the guys all changed then we left. Carlisle and Esme didn't want to come so Edward and I got into my Volvo and Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice got into Alice's Porsche. We drove into Bismarck and found the most posh club in the city, Underlake Place.  We sent Rose up to the bouncer to bribe him and we flashed our fake ID's and we were in.

The club was amazing. The music was blasting. There were drapes hanging on the ceiling with a chandelier that beamed read lights everywhere like a disco ball. There were cushy purple armchairs all around the dance floor with round crystal tables to accompany them. A transparent bar with lights on the inside sat along the right wall and a raised DJ booth along the back wall. The hip hop music was making the whole club pulse. I immediately dragged Edward to the dance floor and started dancing. He looked surprised at the eagerness but joined in. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were dancing a few feet away. After about an hour Edward wanted to sit down and so he pulled me to one of the chairs and set me on his lap.

A waitress approached us.

"Can I get you anything?" She shouted over the music.

"No, thank you." Edward shouted back. She moved to his side.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" She stroked one finger under his chin and slid a hand down his arm.

"No, you definitely can't." He said and she stormed off.

"I hate how girls always flirt with you."

"Why? You don't think that there is any competition do you?"

"No, but still."

"Well no one will ever take your place." He said and kissed me.

"C'mon let's dance." I stood up and took his hand.

At about 4:30 am we got home. Edward and I watched some T.V. and relaxed. Sometimes I missed sleep. It wasted time. Nothing exciting ever happens at night.

"_What do you think I should do about Jacob?"_

"_Nothing, love, it's his problem not yours."_

"_Yeah but I caused it. Maybe I could tamper they're thoughts a little."_

"_Actually that may work. But to do that we would have to fly to Italy and I am not taking you back there."_

"_Please. I can't let Jake's pack get split up. We have to go. C'mon if we leave now we won't miss that much school." _ I tried to persuade him but it wasn't working from the looks of it.

"_Do you think that I would risk you like that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Bella do you realize what my life would be like without you?"_

"_Yes, what mine would be without you."_

"_We're not going."_

"_Okay you stay here and I'll go."_

"_NO! Bella you can't."_ He was begging now.

"_Yes I can Edward, I have to do what's right."_

"_You'll never be able to escape me."_

"_Yes I will."_

"_No you won't I'm a lot stronger than you and I can read your thoughts now, love."_

"_Edward please, you have always told me to do what I can live with and now I am trying to and you won't let me."_

"_Yes because you'll get drafted into the Volturi and then you can't leave. _

"_I have my power. It'll be easy. Fun, even."_

He chuckled.

"_Yay! You chuckled that means I can go."_ I stood up and ran to the door but before I could pull it open I felt Edward's hand close around my wrist.

"_Nice try."_

I groaned.

"_Love, I can't let you go."_

"_Why Edward? Why is it such a big deal?"_

"I can't lose you again_." _He said desperately.

"You won't, you can even come with me."

"Bella, no I'm sorry."

"Fine but I'll escape sooner or later."

"Just don't hurt yourself." He said sarcastically and went to sit down on the couch.

I started humming Claire de Lune in my head. I snuck a peek at Edward and shot out the door still humming. I only had a few seconds before he would catch me. I hopped into my Volvo and shoved the key in the ignition. I backed out and gunned the accelerator.

"_It was too easy he had to see it coming." _

"_I did see it coming." _ I heard from the seat next to me. I turned my head to see none other than my husband sitting next to me. I didn't slow down the car, though

"I didn't even hear you get in the car," I stated calmly.

"Did you think that after a hundred years I could be tricked that easily?"

"Yes, I did think that."

"Well try again."

"I'm going and you aren't going to stop me."

"Yes, I am. I'm stronger remember."

"Yeah but there are witnesses."

"I'm willing to take that risk if it means keeping you away from Italy."

"Edward you are being ridiculous. It will be easy."

"No it won't you don't understand the Volturi."

"I have dealt with them enough to know. Let me give you an example. Remember about 15 years ago Victoria led that pack of newborns down just so she could kill me?"

"Of course I remember."

"Then you'll remember how everyone kept telling me that it will be easy. Fun, even?"

He groaned seeing where I was taking this. "This is not going to be easy."

I ignored him. "Remember how I was freaking out? Well you are doing the exact same thing."

"This is completely different."

"Maybe, so but there still is no reason to freak out. I'm just going to go and change the Volturi's minds and there we go. I won't even have to get that close."

"I guess I could give it a chance. But one thing goes wrong, one thing, and I am grabbing you and making a run for it."

I sighed. "I also want to point out that during that fight Jasper got hurt because he was being overprotective."

He groaned, but was otherwise silent. I drove the rest of the way to Bismarck. When I was about five minutes away from the airport Edward tried again.

"Bella please don't do this."

"You aren't going to talk me out of it."

"Just as stubborn as you always were." I pulled into the parking garage and got out.

"Good bye Edward." I stepped out of the car and headed for the elevators. I felt Edward's hands catch me around my waist.

"I don't think so. You jump, I jump" He stated and took my hand.

**Did you like it? If not tell me why. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate all of them So here you go, the next installment of 15 Years Later. I also put Alice's and Bella's outfits on my profile for last chapter's night out!**

I looked out the window as the plane touched down in Volterra.

"_Are you sure you're ready for this?"_ Edward asked me.

"_As ready as I'll ever be."_

"_You don't have to do this."_

"_I know, but I want to."_

"_Alright. I'll get a car when we get there."_

I agreed and sat back and closed my eyes as the plane came to stop at the accordion pathway.

"Thank you for flying with us today. We hope you will do so again." The stewardess said over the intercom. The doors opened and people started collecting their bags and leaving. Edward and I got off and headed for the car rental. There was no rush so we thought we would do this the legal way. Edward dazzled a woman into giving us a black Porsche 911 Turbo Roock RST 650. Edward and I got in and he pulled out of the lot.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said to Edward and put my hand on his knee.

He took one of his hands off the wheel and put it over mine.

"No problem. I couldn't let you go alone." He flashed me one of his crooked smiles. I melted at the smile and flashed a smile of my own. The rest of the ride was silent. We arrived in Volterra and Edward tipped the guard. It was overcast luckily.

"_How much further?"_

"_Um about one more mile that should be good."_

"_Alright."_ Edward parked the car and we went carefully toward the clock tower that, to me, symbolized terror. I remembered when Edward was about to do away with himself because he believed I was dead. I shook the thoughts away and Edward rubbed my back consolingly.

"_How much further?"_

"_Just a little." _A few minutes later I reached the place where I could read the Volturi's mind.

"Okay Bells. Go ahead then we can leave." I concentrated on the Volturi's minds. First Jane. I concentrated on her mind.

"_There are Cullens here. I can sense it." _

"Shoot! Edward she knows. Jane knows we're here."

"Crap! Let's go."

"Not yet." I concentrated again and then thought '_There are no Cullens here and no need for werewolves.'_

Next Aro.

"_I had better ask Demitri about that." _He thought evidently finishing up thinking about something else.

"_There is no need for werewolves."_

Caius:

"_I-" _Before I could finish even reading Edward grabbed me and ran as fast as he could but a few steps from the gate I started burning and Edward collapsed. Apparently I wasn't immune to anybody's powers anymore. Edward held me close as I screamed. Then it stopped as fast as it had come.

"Well, Well look who's here." I heard followed by a light laugh as Edward stood back up putting me down but keeping his hand around my waist. We turned and found Jane standing there and looking at us with Demitri and Felix as her 'wingmen'.

"Hello Jane." Edward said pulling me closer.

"Hello Edward, Bella." She said and I nodded.

"I find it highly interesting that I would find you here. I was under the impression that you despised our lifestyle."

"We do." Edward replied.

"So why do we have the pleasure of seeing you here?" Jane asked sneering on the word pleasure.

"Bella wanted to tour the city and take in the architecture." Edward lied smoothly.

"Did she now? When were you planning to visit us?"

"We were just going to but you beat us to it."

"Huh. When I saw you, you were running from the city."

"Carlisle called and wanted us home right before we could come."

"Carlisle. He wouldn't be happy if we harmed you." She said quietly seemingly to herself. She looked thoughtful.

"It was kind of an emergency. We need to be going."

"Hmmm. Well alright." She turned to leave.

"Wait." I said reaching my hand out toward her slightly.

"What is it?" Jane said turning back around.

"I don't think that there is any need to use werewolves." I said being blunt.

"_Bella this is not the time let's go."_

"Oh so that is what you came here for." Jane said intuition flashing behind her eyes.

"Yes. They need to protect La Push."

"Well, we will leave one there to protect the town." Jane said shrugging off the comment and turning to leave again.

"Please Jane the werewolves won't do you any good. They like to stay well out of vampire's ways." I half lied.

"No no no. They would be a great asset to the Volturi. Unless…you would like to join us and then I'll leave them alone."

"I…."

"_Don't do it Bells. The wolves aren't that important."_

"_Yes they are Edward."_

"_You won't be able to leave once you join."_

"_I'll figure something out."_

"_Bella please don't do this. I need you."_

"Well?" Jane pressed.

"I'm s-sorry I can't." I managed to choke out.

"That's disappointing." Jane said as Edward smiled to himself. "What about the rest of your family? I wouldn't mind getting Alice or Edward." Jane said her eyes darting up to Edward's face.

"No we are uninterested." Edward replied for me.

"Bella we can give you things that the Cullens could never even offer you." Felix spoke up.

"What kinds of things?" Edward asked curiously. Felix was blocking his thoughts as I found out when I tried to see why Edward was asking.

"Things like power, human blood, which of course you don't need, servants and experience in things that regular vampires will never get. What do you say?"

"Yes. We'll both come." Edward spoke before I could.

"_EDWARD!!"_

"_We'll talk about this later."_

"Excellent. Let's go." Jane turned and led us toward our soon to be home.

APOV:

_Edward and Bella stood in Volterra._

"_Yes. We'll both come." Edward said._

"_Excellent let's go." Jane said and led them away with Felix and Demitri following._

"Jasper!" I called. He ambled into the room.

"What is it?"

"Edward and Bella have joined the Volturi."

"Oh no. Why?"

"I don't know." I replied and crinkled my nose. I wish the vision had showed me what could have possibly gone on before my vision had started.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Tell Carlisle I suppose."

BPOV:

I walked down the pathway that led to the Volturi's home.

"_What have you done?" _I cried out to Edward

"_I wanted you to have all the human experiences you could but you refused to have so many of them and I now want you to have as many vampire experiences as you can."_

"_Edward this isn't what I wanted."_

"_Do you think that I want this either?"_ He challenged.

"_So why did you agree?"_

"_I thought this is what you wanted. You were only holding back because of me. I thought you wanted to save your wolf friends."_

"_Well I do but not at the cost of our happiness and more human lives."_

"_More human lives?"_

"_You will have to eat."_ He shuddered.

"_I'm sorry I didn't realize."_

"_You should have talked to me first."_

We were silent the rest of the time as we were handed black robes and we slid them on. I tried not to care as a snack was eaten. Edward drank reluctantly. Afterward I said that I was going to get some fresh air. I left and Edward followed.

"Edward I want to be alone for now okay?" I told him coldly. "I don't know if 'I' still means 'us'" I ditched my robes at the entrance with the secretary. I left the city limits and ran. A beautiful lake came into view about 10 minutes after I left the city. I walked up to it and knelt down. I let the water run through my fingers and felt the texture. A slight breeze blew over the lake causing ripples. I sat and watched the lake and the trees and green grass for what felt like forever. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I instinctively stood and turned. Edward stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hello."

"Oh it's you." I turned back around.

My hair whipped behind me as I looked out at the lake, again.

"Bella I would never have done that to you had I known."

"Edward I want to believe you but..."

"Bella you would know if I was lying."

"You once told me you were a very good liar"

"This is different. I really wouldn't have said okay if I knew you didn't want to join."

I turned on him. "You knew how I felt about it. You knew and you still sold me out."

"Bells I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it? I wasn't thinking."

I crossed my arms. "I'll say."

**Did you like it? I know far-fetched and Edward was a little, okay maybe more than a little, OOC. But did you like it for what it was? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really keep me writing. So keep reviewing!**

…

Edward took a step toward me and I stepped back.

"Bella, please don't do this to me." He half begged.

"What do you want me to say Edward?"

"I want you to forgive me." He said. The waves lapped at my heels as the wind caused my hair to swirl around me. I pushed my hair back over my shoulders and turned on my heel.

"Edward I just don't know…." I faded off and ran out into the water. Once I got far enough into the water I dove underneath. I swam. I didn't know where. All I knew was that I wanted to get away from my problems for a while. After a good ten minutes I swam to the closest bank and sat down. I looked around and saw that I was alone.

I thought about where my life had taken me. From Dartmouth on the East coast then Alaska and Performing Arts College then North Dakota and finally Italy. Edward had been with me from when we met in Forks all the way until now. It pained me to tell him to leave me alone but sometimes I just needed….some space. 15 years ago I would have readily forgiven him. But now, my travels have shown me that the world is huge and I have only seen a small piece of it. I have changed and Edward he……doesn't seem to want to accept that.

After 20 minutes of thinking I stood and started wandering slowly back to Volterra. I was almost completely dry and by the time I ambled into the city limits I was dry. I found my way into the headquarters of the Volturi, my new home. I grabbed my cloak from the secretary and put it on. I walked up the staircase that led to the main room and found Jane, Aro and Caius present.

"Why hello Bella." Jane said.

"Hello Jane. Aro. Caius." I said and they nodded back. "Where's Edward?"

"He's in the observatory tower." Aro replied.

"Thank you." I said politely and left through the side door that led to the observatory tower. I could have easily read his mind but it was easier to get away from the others this way. I walked silently to said tower. As I walked up the stairs I heard voices. I stood just behind the door and listened.

"_Bella?"_

"_I'm just going to listen."_ I replied

"_I'm sorry." _He thought.

"_Shhh." _I thought softly and he obliged.

"Edward this is necessary if our world is to be kept secret, you must do it." I recognized this voice as Demetri's. It was low and threatening.

"I don't think so Demitri. Why can't we both exist? Neither one will reveal our secret." Edward reasoned.

"My mind is made up."

"Okay I realize you mean what you say and I will do what you ask." Edward said, and he may have had Demitri convinced but I knew otherwise.

"Good. Those werewolves need to be extinguished." I heard the swish of a cloak and I quickly moved away from the door. Demitri walked out and left without even sparing me a passing glance. I grabbed the open door before it could close and walked in. Edward looked up as I walked in.

"Bella. I'm so glad you're here. I am so sorry." He walked up and embraced me. I let him.

"It's okay Edward. I don't like when we fight."

" I don't either. Thanks Bella."

"What are we going to do about Demitri?" I asked, smiling, already knowing what he was going to say.

"_I was hoping you could deal with him."_

"_Okay let me see." _I concentrated on Demitri's mind then thought. _"Why is there any need to take out werewolves? They won't give out our secret. They are needed to protect the humans." _

"_Okay I just hope he doesn't find out."_

"_Yeah that wouldn't be good." _Edward thought.

"_Did he tell anyone else?"_

"_No, he was acting on his own."_

"_Good."_ His lips met mine and we stayed like that for a few minutes until Edward suggested we leave before the others start wondering where we are.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed. I was quite happy with where I was. We walked down the stairs and found none other than our very own Alice standing next to Aro.

"_There you guys are. I came to do some rescuing." _ She thought.

"Alice, there is no way we are giving up Edward and Bella. They are a great asset to the Volturi." Aro told her.

"They don't want to be here and I had a vision that you let them go."

"Your visions are sometimes inaccurate."

"Rarely and this one is true." Alice said and put on an expression that was so serious and genuine that even I, who could see perfectly well that she had no idea if she was right, started to believe her.

"Well the future can change." Aro replied simply. Alice went silent at a loss for words. "We'd be happy to have you in the Volturi. We may even find a spot for Jasper."

"No, No I don't think that he and I would enjoy that." Alice said. "What if we made you another deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Aro asked curiously.

"You can have the werewolves in exchange for Edward and Bella's freedom."

"No, I don't think so. We can have the wolves if we want without giving up Edward and Bella."

"What if I gave you the thing that you desire most in exchange for Edward and Bella." Alice countered.

"You-You couldn't possibly have the.." he trailed off.

"Oh but I do." Alice said with a small smile.

**Did you like it? Sorry I haven't updated. Schoolwork has seen to that. Anyway review, review, review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all of your support and good reviews. I never know if my story is good or not. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome.**

"It's not possible. It was stolen years ago." Aro said. He was blocking his thoughts as he had since Edward and I had joined.

"I have it and if you want it you have to let Edward and Bella go."

"Yes, yes alright just give it to me." Aro said and put his hands out in front of him. Alice reached into the back pocket of the beige slacks she was wearing and pulled out a dark golden stone. It was round and smooth. She passed it to Aro who immediately closed his hand around it.

"How did you get this?" Aro said.

"I have my ways." Alice said.

"Tell me how you got this. Who had it?"

"I found it when I was in Texas one time."

"Did someone who had been making newborns have it?"

"I think so."

"Alright go." Aro said and turned around. "Oh and send Carlisle my regards." He added before he left the room.

"Come on." Alice said and she led us out of the room. We went down the stairs and Edward and I ditched our cloaks with the secretary. We hurried out of the room.

"Alice how did you really get that stone?" I asked. she was blocking her thoughts still. "What can you use it for?"

"_Later_" she thought. She led us to the parking lot and we followed her to an Aston Martin DB9 **(Picture in my profile) **

"What about the car Edward and I have?" I asked.

"I'll return it. Meet me at the airport." Edward said.

"I'll go with you." I followed him and hopped into the passenger seat.

"_What does that stone do?" _I asked Edward.

"_It allows the owner to see anyone they wish."_

"_So that's why Aro wanted it so bad. What did he mean it was stolen years ago?"_

"_Years and years ago right before Carlisle left the Volturi he stole the stone they had. Or the Omniscient Stone as most call it. He didn't feel it was safe in the hands of the Volturi."_

"_But now they have it again. It's just gone a full circle."_

"_Yes, I want to talk to Alice about how she got that stone."_ He finished his thought as we pulled into the rental car garage. Edward paid and we met Alice at the entrance to the airport.

"Ready to go?" She asked and we both nodded. She bounced into the airport. We got tickets on the next plane that flew to New York.

I walked into our home in Des Lacs with Edward right behind me. Alice walked up to Jasper and pecked him on the cheek. Esme and Carlisle came up and hugged us both. Then Carlisle turned to Edward.

"_Why did you do it?"_

"I did it because I wanted Bella to have more experiences since she refused to have so many human ones. She also wanted to protect the wolves and I thought that she was only holding back because of me." Edward explained. When he was finished Carlisle simply nodded.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked the room at large.

"Hunting" Jasper replied. I nodded.

"_What about the stone? Are we going to get that back?"_

"Carlisle? Why did you let Alice give the Omniscient Stone back to the Volturi?"

"Well I thought if you really wanted to be free, it was worth it."

"Why did you steal it in the first place?" I asked.

"Well the Volturi were going to use it to track down all the vampires in the world and make them live in Italy. It would be easier to keep tabs on them you see. I believe in freedom and we should be able to live where we want. So, I stole it when they were having a snack. Then I left a few months later."

"Do you think that they will try and do that now?" I asked.

"I can't be sure what the Volturi will do but I don't believe that Aro will want to. Jane may but I think that Aro just wanted the stone. He has been worrying for many years that the stone was in the possession of a vampire that was going to use it for evil."

"Didn't he realize the coincidence of events? I mean the stone disappeared then you left?"

"I've always wondered about that. Not to be arrogant but I think that he always had too much respect for me to ever accuse me of stealing." Everyone was silent, thoughtful.

"_You want to go?"_

"_Go where?"_ I asked not really concentrating.

"_Upstairs."_

"_Sure."_ I let Edward grab my hand and drag me upstairs. He pulled me into our room and we sat on the pink suede couch Alice bought me for my birthday last year. We knew it would hurt her feelings if we gave it away.

"_I don't think that we missed much school."_ Edward thought as we sat down.

"_School?"_ I groaned. Edward laughed and mussed my hair.

"_Remember our act." _

"_Fine." _I adjusted myself so I was resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and Edward started playing with my hair.

"Hello" I heard Alice sing. I opened my eyes and sure enough Alice was sitting on the bed across from us.

"Hello, Alice." Edward said calmly.

"_Can't she ever leave us alone?" _Edward was thinking

"No" I accidentally said out loud.

"What? I haven't even thought my question yet?" Alice said confused.

"Nothing. What do you want Alice?" I asked sitting up.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come shopping with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I hate shopping remember?"

"Yeah but I thought that maybe you wanted to get that dress that you have been thinking about."

"How did you know…?"

"I saw you buying it." She said tapping her temple.

"Later, okay? This weekend." I promised her.

"Okay." She agreed happily and skipped out.

"That girl has too much energy for her own good." I said.

"I heard that Bella." Alice said from downstairs.

"Good." I yelled back. Edward laughed under his breath. I laid m head back against the couch.

"_What's wrong?"_ Edward asked, pulling me onto his lap.

"_Nothing."_

"_You're a rotten liar."_

"_I know."_

"_Tell me what's wrong."_

"_I just hope that Jacob is okay."_ I revealed.

"_He'll be fine. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."_

"_I know it's just I still wonder how he's doing. I feel like he hates me."_

"_He doesn't hate you."_

"_You can't know that."_

"_Yes I can and I do. He still loves you."_

"_I know. I wish he would just imprint already."_

"_I'm sure he will. Now let's stop worrying about Jacob. He'll be fine."_

"_Alright. So what do you want to do?"_

"_Do you want to go downstairs and see the rest of the family?"_

"_No, not right now. Do you want to go for a run?"_

"_Sure, anything you want."_

I giggled and he kissed me on the lips.

"Race you!" I said and ran out of the room. I got out the door in the lead but when I jumped off the porch and hit the sidewalk with a bang I saw Edward zoom past me. I ran to catch up, laughing hysterically. I sped up, pushing myself to my limit. I caught up and ran past him blowing him a kiss along the way. He laughed and started keeping pace with me.

"Where are we going?" He asked as we hit the forest.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"New York? We could go and watch Phantom of the Opera."

"Okay but let's go back and get my car." We turned and ran back to the house. Edward ran in and let the rest of the family know where we were going then met me at the car. We drove down to New York and pulled into a parking lot across from Broadway. It was late but New York is the city that never sleeps. As we stepped from the car, I heard a scream in the distance. I ran toward it with Edward following me trying to remind me about our cover but I ignored him. As I rounded a corner I saw Demitri with a human girl slumped in his arms, blood dripping from her neck.

"Demitri!" I shouted at him and he dropped the girl. She lay mangled on the ground.

"I thought I would find you here." He said calmly.

"Of course you knew where to find us."

"I'm not happy that you changed my thoughts, Bella." He said.

"I had to. You were being ridiculous."

"Yeah well Jane recruited the wolves anyway."

"She did what? Aro promised."

"If we kept every promise we made we would not be very good rule upholders. Plus, Aro only promised your freedom."

"What do you want with us?" Edward asked.

"Well I told the others how you changed my thoughts and the don't know how many other thoughts you have changed so they gave me permission to do away with you."

I took a few steps back. "You-you wouldn't." Edward put his hands on my shoulders.

"_Run Bella I'll hold him off"_

"_Not without you."_ I told him.

"_You're being ridiculous. You could die. Demitri is a very good fighter."_

"_You could die and we stick together."_

"_Stubborn as always."_

"_I can fight."_

"_You need to go."_ Demitri suddenly launched himself at Edward. Edward threw me out of the way. I smashed into a wall but got up and ran toward the fight. Edward was having a hard time. Demitri was blocking his thoughts cleverly. I jumped on Demitri but he just threw me off. I got up and threw myself at him again this time sinking my teeth into his shoulder blade. He cried out in pain and Edward took the opening to punch him in the face. Demitri flew across the parking lot and lay sprawled on the ground. Edward walked over to him and whispered something into his ear. I listened.

"_We spared you this time, but don't bother us again."_ Then he got up and walked back over to me.

"_Want to see the play still?"  
"No, maybe another time."_

"_Okay let's go home."_ We walked to my car and hopped in, headed for home, not knowing what awaited us.

**Thanks for being so loyal guys. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and update faster its just I have a lot of work because it's getting close to midterms.**


End file.
